Outlawed by love
by Singing Bella
Summary: Full summary inside!


**Outlawed by love **

**Singing Bella (Or SB for short): Ok so I was thinking back to when I was in 8****th**** grade and I realized that there are a lot of good stories for those times especially the old west so I was bored and it was also the day before my birthday! That I started making this so you're welcome. **

**Summary: **Annabel Smith is the daughter ofthis old town's sheriff. When she was five her mother was kidnapped by some of the most notorious outlaws in the country. One day she was in the town with her best of friends and the outlaws from all those years ago return for something new Annabel. Will she be captured and give up on escaping or will she fall in love with one of her captor's sons or can her father rescue her? Well why don't you read and find out?

**Normal POV **

It was a beautiful and warm day on this day a young girl was playing with one of her dolls waiting for the return of her parents. Her mother was off shopping down the street, while her father was patrolling the borders of the town. The young girl was in a purple dress she has brown hair and eyes she was just picking up her dolls when she felt the rumbling of the ground she looked around and saw women getting the children off the street and getting them into the safety of homes when someone picked her up it was her neighbor and her mother's best friend the last thing she saw before the door closed was a dust cloud and a man taking her mother.

Over the years she grew up not really remembering her mother when her father came and picked her up from the neighbors he had a sad face that night while he was putting her to sleep he gave her a locket not just any locket her mother's locket when she opened it, it had a photo of her mother and father on one side and her on the other. Over three years after her mothers disappearance her father searched high and low for her but the outlaws disappeared without a trace. When her father returned he kept a watchful eye on his daughter she grew up to be a young beautiful women just like her mother. Now the young girl from all those years ago was sixteen years old and was shopping with some of her best friends Sydnee, Kimberly, Vanessa, and Victoria.

The five of them were by a dress shop near the edge of the town near the same place where her mother was kidnapped.

"Hey Annabel isn't that your father down there?" Vanessa asked pointing down to the border of the town

Annabel looked over and saw the man Vanessa was pointing to she squinted her eyes "Yeah that's him." Annabel said as the girls were just about to walk into the store the heard words they never wanted to hear for the rest of their lives

"OUTLAWS! THEIR COMING!" Someone shouted. The girls looked to see a cloud of dust rolling in with about twenty men on black horses each had his face covered Kimberly, and Vanessa ran into the store while Sydnee and Victoria had to push Annabel in because of her state of shock. The store keeper tried to barricade the entrance but before he could one of the outlaws walked in the young man has short brown hair covered by a cowboy hat, a black mask and he was in a blue button up tee-shirt, tan pants and black cowboy boots. He walked over to where the girls were and saw Annabel.

"Your coming with me sweet cheeks." The man had said

"Not in a million years." She spat

"Fine we can do this the hard way because one thing I know is that whatever I want I get." He said grabbing her arm and pulling her out just like what happened to her mother and the masked man rode off with yet another one of the sheriff's beloved women. Before he left town he knocked her out the next time she would wake up she would be miles away from her father, town, friends, and she would be with a man she didn't even know.

**SB: So how was that and next chapter should be up soon BTW I get bored easily and I like writing a lot of stories and I know this is short but it's just the prologue and my eyes hurt so much because I have to wear glasses! Also TOMORROW IS MY BIRTHDAY I'M TURNING A YEAR OLDER! One last thing you get a super early update for Love is crazy! Possibly another chapter to New Sailor Scout, and Fallen angel! **


End file.
